Conversations with Mr Granger
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: A series of conversations between Ron and Mr. Granger regarding Hermione.
1. First Year

**Conversations with Mr. Granger**

**Rated - T**

* * *

><p><strong>My first multi-chapter fic! :) I've had a few requests, and I've been really interested in writing a multi-chap, so here I am. This is more of a series of one-shots, but they're one shots about the same thing - Ron and Mr. Granger's relationship throughout the years. Obviously, Hermione will be making appearances here and there - I have to have a sweet moment between them in anything I write. :)<strong>

**If you're a fan of my works, and like this multi-chap story, I am currently writing a multi-chapter story with a long plot. I don't know when I'll first put it up, but it won't be for awhile. I do intend on finishing it though. In between I will still write one-shots though, so keep an eye out for those too :)**

**The sizes of the chapters will vary. This one is really small, I know, but the last ones ended up being much longer. The story has six chapters.**

Ron first saw Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger at the end of first year. They were a nice looking couple, appearing very mature and intelligent – just like Hermione.

Mrs Granger had curly brown hair that ended just above her shoulders. She had a thin face, with rosy cheeks - a pinkish hue. Her lips were thin and pale. She had a few freckles sprinkled on her nose, which were barely noticeable, but still there. Her eyes were green and welcoming.

Mr. Granger was a tall man. He had a long face too, his in a some-what rectangular shape. His eyes were a deep brown and were covered by a pair of rectangular glasses. Whenever he'd smile his mouth would widen and wrinkles would form around his face, making his cheeks seem bigger than they really were. His smile made him appear friendly, but if his smile wasn't there, to Ron he appeared as if he were judging the world around him silently.

Ron didn't need to worry about that though. As soon as they spotted Hermione, they beamed and hurried over to her. Hermione waved to them, and looked back at Ron and Harry.

"Come on! Let me introduce you to my parents." She grabbed Ron and Harry with either arm and dragged them over to her anxious yet excited parents.

"Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed, and roughly let go of Harry and Ron - unintentionally shoving them together - as she ran forward to hug the parents she hadn't seen since Christmas. Ron rubbed his arm to try to ease the pain. "I want to introduce you to my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Ron felt a sense of pride, not only being introduced first, but being called Hermione's best friend. Sure, facing a mountain troll and protecting a precious stone would make three people best friends, but there was something nice about being _told_ you are someone's best friend. He stood up taller, straightening his back.

Mr. Granger stuck out his hand for them to shake, and Harry accepted first, shaking his hand politely. Mr. Granger then turned to Ron, and Ron nervously stuck his hand out too, shaking it quickly. The intensity in Mr. Granger's eyes made Ron feel very anxious.

Mrs. Granger smiled at them both. "It's so nice to meet you. Hermione's sent us many letters about you two. She's told us all about you." It was then Ron realised that was why Mr. Granger had stared so intently at him. Hermione must have mentioned their constant bickering, and his teasing of her at the beginning of the school year. Ron turned red. "It's so great that she finally has friends."

Hermione blushed furiously and gently nudged her mother. "Mu-um." She whispered, yet it was loud enough for Ron to hear. Then Ron understood – he and Harry were Hermione's first friends… ever. He now felt even guiltier at what he had said about Hermione at the end of a Charms class. She was actually a really nice girl; just no one had ever given her the chance to show it.

An awkward silence filled the air after Hermione nudged her mother. Mr. Dursley broke it.

"Come on, boy! We have to get home now, Dudley's friends are coming over!" his voice was very gruff and low. He marched over to them and pulled Harry by the upper arm, dragging him away from his friends.

"See you, mate." Ron said quietly enough for Harry to hear, but Mr. Dursley not to. Harry waved back at him and Hermione with his free arm, a grim expression on his face.

Hermione was waving her arm wildly. "We'll owl you!" she called out. Harry nodded and turned to pay attention to whatever Mr. Dursley was saying. Ron could hear very faintly the sound of Mrs. Dursley's high pitched voice crooning over Dudley. "Oh my dinky Duddums' _friends_ are coming over! He's so popular!"

_He won't be if his friends hear you call him 'dinky Duddums',_ Ron thought, struggling not to laugh. He turned back to the Grangers and the smirk wiped off his face. Mr. Granger was staring at him intently once more. Ron swallowed nervously. Hermione and Mrs Granger were now in a conversation of their own. Mr. Granger leaned forward so he and Ron were eye to eye.

"You seem like a nice young man Ron Weasley. A bit hurtful at times, but nice." Ron relaxed slightly at that. "But please, don't tease my daughter. She's had enough remarks to last her a lifetime."

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry about the beginning of this year Mr. Granger. I said things without truly knowing Hermione. But she's a great girl. Really smart, funny and caring." Ron turned faintly pink once he said this, but he knew that all that he had said was true.

Something else ignited in Mr. Granger's eyes. Ron wasn't sure what though. "Good." Was all he said. He turned back to Hermione and Mrs. Granger and told them it was time to leave. Hermione nodded then turned to Ron.

"Bye, Ron." She said, waving at him shyly.

"Bye Hermione." Ron replied, waving back. "I'll owl you soon."

"Okay," Hermione beamed. "Bye!"

And she and the Grangers walked away.

**What did everybody think? Please review if you have any advice, or if you'd like to pay a compliment. I welcome both. As I said, the other chapters are longer, I'm sorry this one was so short.**

**I will post the next chapter in 2 or 3 days. :)**


	2. Third Year

**Chapter 2: Third Year**

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**I honestly had no idea this chapter was so short. Only once I uploaded it to Document Manager and saw how many words it was, did I see how short it was. I'm really sorry about this. I tried to add a bit more into it, but simply couldn't think of anything. I'll post the next chapter sooner.**

The second time Ron saw them was at the end of the second year. They exchanged casual greetings, but nothing else was said.

The second time he and the Grangers _really_ conversed, however, was at the end of their third year. Mr. Granger grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away from the group.

"Ron, I need to speak with you." he said seriously.

Ron nodded nervously. "Of course, sir."

"Ron, I hear you and Hermione didn't get along too well this year." Ron stiffened, and looked awkwardly down at his feet.

"It was a stupid argument really. One that escalated into something more." There was something about the Grangers that suddenly made his mental vocabulary work better than usual. Where else would he say 'escalated'?

"I know." Mr. Granger said. "I just want you to remember what I told you two years ago."

Ron nodded. "I'm really sorry, sir. I'll try not to let something that drastic happen again." _Drastic? Bloody hell, I'm gonna sound like Percy soon_. "Hermione doesn't deserve it." And for the second time, his face turned pink when complimenting Hermione in front of Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger nodded, satisfied. "I hope so."

Ron nodded back awkwardly. "Yeah…" his voice trailed away.

"Hermione told me a while back you're an amazing chess player." Mr. Granger said.

The corners of Ron's lips turned upwards when he heard that. He mentally scowled at that action.

_Shut up._ One part of his mind said.

_I didn't say anything._ The other said.

_You smiled when you heard Hermione complimented you._

_That's not talking._

_Oh shut up._

_Now you can say it. _The rational side, the one he'd realised existed only after meeting Hermione, said.

_I don't like Hermione_. The stubborn side of his brain blurted out.

_Why would you suddenly think that when we're conversing about a different subject if you didn't like her?_

_Huh?_

_You like her. You just keep denying it though._

_I do like her. She's my friend. But nothing more…_

_Yet._

_Ever._

_Do you want her to be?_

… _no._

_Then why'd you smile when you heard she complimented you?_

_It's a compliment! What am I meant to do? Just frown back at Mr. Granger- oh bloody hell Mr. Granger!_

"Uh, I'm alright." Ron said, turning even pinker knowing it had taken him quite awhile to reply back.

"What do you say we have a game sometime?" Mr. Granger asked, a smile on his face.

Ron shrugged. "That sounds pretty good."

Mr. Granger nodded. "Excellent. Well, goodbye Ron." He stuck out his hand, and Ron shook it.

"Bye Mr. Granger."

And as the Grangers walked away, Ron couldn't help notice that Hermione's hair swayed gracefully from side to side, like a bell.

_But you don't like her like that._ The stubborn side of his brain told him.

_You keep telling yourself that._ The rational side replied.

**Once again, sorry it's short. The next chapter might be up in a day or so, sooner than this one was posted, just because I realised for short it was. Next chapter WILL be longer, and it features a Ron/Hermione moment! It'll be set in the end of fourth year.**


	3. Fourth Year

By the end of his fourth year, Ron knew that his feelings for Hermione Granger were not that of friends. He fancied Hermione Granger, and had for quite a while before realising it at the Yule Ball in December almost six months ago.

Harry stayed behind on the train to speak to Fred and George. Ron followed Hermione off the train, nervously waiting to seeing the Granger's again.

_Maybe if they like me enough they'll convince Hermione to like me then._

He grabbed his trunk and walked out of the compartment, squeezing past other students all anxious to leave the train to see their families. As he jumped off the train and breathed in the fresh air, he felt something soft grab onto his right arm and drag him to the side.

"No time to stand around, there's a whole bunch of people behind you waiting to get off." He heard Hermione say. Ron turned his head and saw it was Hermione's arm grabbing his, and felt his cheeks turn red. It was only him and Hermione. Granted, they were surrounded by students and parents, but Harry wasn't with them, nor were his annoying siblings. Hermione either didn't notice or ignored his red cheeks, and grinned. "A guy behind you looked like he was about to kick your rear end if you didn't move in the next second. You owe me, I saved you."

Ron rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Thank you. I guess the damsel in distress turned into the knight in shining armor."

Hermione's playful grin turned into a soft smile. "You'll always be my knight in shining armor Ron." Ron felt something inside him flutter as he remembered a conversation he had with Hermione while he and Harry had been fighting. He had disclosed to Hermione that he had always felt overshadowed by everyone, and just once he's like to feel like a hero, like a knight. It amazed him that Hermione still remembered what he said. _I'm going to turn into a blubbering, fluttering fool soon thanks to Hermione. I'm a man, and men don't feel fluttering feelings! _

"I don't know, it looks like that role might be taken by Vicky." Ron said bitterly, and inwardly smacked himself on the head for ruining such a nice moment.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at this. "I'll have you know that when Viktor pulled me away earlier today—oh shut up—" she said as Ron began laughing at how that rhymed, "he asked me whether I had come to a decision about his invitation. You know, when he asked me whether I wanted to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer." Ron's smirk immediately faded away and his eyes darkened. "And I told him that my friends needed me, and I need them too. I only said 'needed' in front of him to seem polite, but I really _wanted_ to stay here. So I actually declined my supposed 'knight in shining armor's' invitation to spend time with _you_!" By this point Hermione's face was full on red as she completed her rant.

Ron let this sink in. "Oh." He couldn't help but allow the corners of his lips to turn upwards once more.

Hermione straightened her back once more as her cheeks returned to their usual pinkish hue. "Yes." She said.

Before things could get too awkward between them, Harry interrupted. "Come on you two, everyone's waiting for you."

And Ron and Hermione stood on either side of Harry as they walked over to their families. Ron swallowed nervously as he spotted Hermione's parents.

Ron was engulfed in a huge hug as he approached his mother. The red returned to his cheeks at the display of affection.

"Oh my Ronnie! What were you doing taking so long? What with You-Know-Who back it's dangerous!"

Ron grumpily broke away from his mother. "Yeah, because I'm sure You-Know-Who would attack a student on a public platform, and no one else would notice."

He heard laughter after he said this, and turned to see Hermione and her parents walking over to them. He stood up taller as they approached, and smiled at the sound of Hermione's laugh and the sight of her.

"Hi, nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Ron said as nicely as he could. Mrs. Granger smiled at him before being engaged in a conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Nice to see you too Ron." Mr. Granger greeted him. "I believe you and Hermione had another eventful year."

Ron and Hermione looked away awkwardly. "I guess." Hermione managed to say. Ron nodded.

Mr. Granger opened his mouth to speak, but Ron intervened. "Look, Mr. Granger. I know last year I said I'll try not to hurt Hermione again, but I'm a moody teenage boy, and," Ron turned to look at Hermione, his face and most likely his ears, were a deep red, "I know it seems intentional at the time, but it really isn't intentional in the long run. You're my best friend, and although it doesn't seem that way, I really don't like seeing you upset." Ron had certainly surprised himself just then. _Blimey, that must have been the most mature thing you've ever done! And you said it in front of Hermione and her dad! Good job!_

The shock on Hermione and her dad's face was evident. Hermione was beaming, tears shining in her eyes, and Mr. Granger seemed flustered.

"Well then," he managed to say, "I guess I don't need to talk to you about anything now."

Ron swallowed nervously, not sure what to say.

"Hermione told me she'll be joining you during the summer. So I'll see you soon, Ron." Once again, Ron's hand was shaken by Mr. Granger's, before he walked away, leaving Ron and Hermione alone again.

"That was so lovely, Ron!" Hermione said, blushing. "I'd give you a hug now, but I see my dad's watching us at the moment. I don't want him teasing me for the rest of the summer." Ron laughed along with her, though feeling a little disappointed. _Now I see what they mean by three's a crowd_, Ron thought, for he had never believed that statement until then. He had been part of a trio of friends and it certainly wasn't a crowd when they were together.

"Would you like me to shake your hand instead then? I think your dad would approve of that." Ron said jokingly.

Hermione laughed, and stuck out her hand. Ron grabbed onto it and felt the smooth skin he had been wanting to feel for awhile.

"I'll see you soon Ron." Hermione said, and let go.

"See you." Ron replied, and watched her leave.


	4. The Reversing of the Granger's Memories

**I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback I'm getting! Thank you all!**

Ron only saw brief glances of the Grangers after that. He nodded politely in acknowledgement when he saw them, and they smiled back. The most touching moment he saw was the hug between Hermione and her parents when she scrambled off the train at the end of their sixth year. Hermione had told him about her plans to keep them safe, and Ron could see how hard it would be for her. When she finally did it, when she broke down in tears, he would be there.

It was the least he could do, after all that had happened that year between them.

The reunion between Hermione and her parents after the war was such a wonderful thing to witness, and Ron was proud to say he was the only one to witness it. Hermione had trusted him to come with her to find them, and they had.

"_Redde Memories,_" Hermione spoke clearly, with her wand raised up in front of the unsuspecting couple. Ron saw something flash in their eyes, and then they ran forward to hug their daughter. Hermione burst into tears at that.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" her mother asked, then looked around at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Australia." Hermione said simply.

"Australia?" her parents shrieked.

Hermione nodded. "I told you about Voldemort, remember?" Her parents nodded back at her, eyes wide. "Well, Harry, Ron and I were going to go on a mission to destroy these bits of his soul, which he hid in objects… and Voldemort knew I was one of Harry's best friends… so I knew that he would come to find you to get information about me and Harry. So… I had to wipe your memories… make it that your life's ambition was to move to Australia… and made you believe you had no daughter. You've been here for about a year. It's the end of May, 1998."

Mrs. Granger sighed in disbelief. Mr. Granger shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Because I knew what you would say…"

Mr. Granger shook his head once more. "I need to take this in." he turned and walked into the house. Ron looked back at Mrs. Granger and Hermione. Hermione's tears were now pouring down her face, and Ron wanted to comfort her desperately, but Hermione had told him that she will tell her parents they're a couple later. Not now when her parents had enough to cope with already.

"Mum, are you alright?" Hermione asked tearfully.

Mrs. Granger nodded. "Yes, it's just… hard to take in, like your father said. He just needs to let this sink in." Ron bit his lip nervously, and looked back at the house. Without thinking, he walked through the doorway and began searching for Mr. Granger.

Ron found him in his office, his hands on the table, breathing heavily. Ron knocked on the door cautiously.

"Mr. Granger? Sir? May I come in?"

Mr. Granger lifted up a hand, and gestured him to come in.

"Look," Ron began. "I know we don't know too much about each other, and the last time we really spoke was about three years ago, but I need to tell you this. I know it's not really my place to do this, but it needs to be said." Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione loves you. Both of you. You may not think that, given that she spends much of her time with my family, but that's because there was a war going on, and she, Harry and I needed to stick together. She modified your memories to protect you. She's… she's so brave… so brave to be able to do something like that. She did it all for you two."

Mr. Granger looked up.

"I understand. I'm not mad at her… it's just, something difficult to process."

Ron nodded. "I get it. But, don't make this worse for her than it already it. She feels… horrible about it. The entire year, she was just devastated about what she did to you." _I've known these people since I was 11 and I still sound like Percy when I'm around them… _devastated_. "_I guess I'll just… let you take it in."

Mr. Granger nodded.

As he left the room, he saw Mrs. Granger walking through the hallway towards the office. Ron gave her a smile in acknowledgment, and continued on his way, trying to find Hermione.

She was still outside, tears falling freely down her face. Ron came over to her.

"He's going to be mad at me forever isn't he?" she whispered softly.

Ron shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder. "No. He loves you. He's not mad at you. It's just hard for him to process. He's not mad, I promise."

Ron felt Hermione's arms coil around his waist and her hands link together behind his back. He hugged her tighter to him.

"I'll tell them. I promise. I'll tell them we're a couple soon." Hermione vowed, her voice muffled.

"Tell them when you want. I get what you mean now about an extra load." Ron said. "Is there anything else you need to do?"

He felt Hermione's head move up and down against his shoulder, signifying a nod. "I need to help them pack, and then we'll go by plane back to England." She looked up at Ron. "I need some time by myself with them."

Ron stiffened. "You mean… you don't want me here?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed. "And it's been wonderful having you here. I just… they're having a hard time accepting this, and I need to sort of have some one-on-one time with them." Tears were forming in her eyes. Ron immediately raised a hand to her cheek to wipe them away.

"Okay. I'll go back today." Ron said. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"Just one thing." Hermione said, and took her arms away from his waist, and instead, wrapped them around his neck. She brought his head closer to hers and kissed him passionately. Ron sighed into the kiss. This was what he had been fighting for. This was what made him try to be a better person. Hermione was his reason behind everything he did. She was his life, and Ron loved it.

Hermione pulled away slightly, letting her forehead rest against his. "You're wonderful, Ron. You truly are. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron swallowed. "I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you." She gave him a quick peck. "We won't be here long, thanks to my mum's organizational skills and the fact we can do magic. We'll be back soon. And during this time together, I'll tell my parents you're my boyfriend." Ron stood up taller when he heard this. It was still such a hard thing to get used to, being called Hermione's boyfriend. It was something he had imagined for so long, and the fact it was now a reality was just bloody unbelievable.

"I'll see you soon then." Ron grinned, and took a step back. He got out his wand, but then looked back at Hermione. She was standing there, arms crossed, a small smile on her lips… Ron moaned and took a step forward and kissed her passionately. Hermione quickly responded.

"I better get going." Ron said after he pulled away. "I'll go to the Australian ministry and ask for a portkey, and then I'll try and send you a patronus when I get back to the Burrow. I don't want to hurt the owls."

Hermione nodded. "See you."

"Bye." Ron said, and turned on the spot, leaving Hermione alone with the Grangers.

**Next chapter is signifigantly longer, and it has an actual conversation between Ron and Mr. Granger. I've noticed the other chapters really only have a few words exchanged between them, but in the next chapter, it'll be just them conversing.**


	5. Ron Weasley the Boyfriend

**Thanks for all the great reviews! :)**

Ron didn't know how the Grangers reacted when they found out he was going out with Hermione. All he knew was that they weren't _completely_ appalled, and had invited him for dinner.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Sure, he had met them several times, one of those times being three weeks ago, but during those times they hadn't known he was her boyfriend. But now, it was like they were meeting a whole new person. They had been introduced to Ron Weasley, the friend, but now they would meet Ron Weasley the boyfriend.

Ron was terrified.

He was now standing outside the Granger's front door, leaning forward to ring the doorbell. But he could barely move. He was so scared. What if he offended the Granger's? Embarrassed them? Made them convince Hermione to end things with him?

He would die. This was a life or death situation.

He couldn't put it off any longer. He leaned forward just a bit more, enough so that his finger gently pushed the button. He could hear the sound echoing throughout the house. _Muggles, they're incredible_, Ron remarked. The door was flung open, and out flew Hermione. Before Ron could take a good look at her, his vision was clouded by her thick brown hair, his neck was encircled by her warm arms and his lips were covered by hers. Ron quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her small figure.

Suddenly, he realised they were currently standing outside her parents' home, with the door wide open. If the Grangers looked out, they would see Ron snogging their only daughter. Ron had a feeling it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, what with him and Hermione kissing each other so fiercely, almost possessively. Ron quickly pulled back, and let his arms fall to the side.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, pulling her arms away from his neck and resting them on his chest, against his pounding heart.

"Nothing," Ron breathed. "It's just… your parents could see us…"

Hermione smiled. "They know you're my boyfriend Ron."

"No, I know!" Ron retorted, "But wouldn't they deem it… I dunno… inappropriate?"

Hermione laughed. "You're really determined about not making a mistake tonight, huh?"

Ron sheepishly looked away. "Well yeah. If I stuff it up, your parents will probably get you to break things off with me or something."

Hermione sighed. "I'll go out with you whether or not they like you. But I'm sure they will. I love you after all, and I'm their daughter! Just be yourself."

Ron nodded, and let Hermione take his hand in hers and lead him into the house. This gave Ron a chance to look at her closely. She looked amazing. Her dress was a beautiful pink fabric, covered by an almost transparent pale pink material. It showed off her beautiful figure very well, and her hair was flowing.

"Ron, relax, you're all sweaty," Hermione said, gently rubbing her thumb against his fingers. Ron swallowed nervously. "Mum, Dad, Ron's here!" she called out, and then looked back at Ron. "It's alright, I've told them you're going to be rather nervous," she began in a low voice.

"You said that?" Ron exclaimed in a voice as loud as he dared.

"They were very understanding, Ron. I told them to go easy on you, and they assured me everything will be fine. Now _I'm_ assuring _you_, everything will be fine!" she hissed the last sentence.

Mr. Granger appeared first. He walked down the stairs, straightening his tie. Seeing Ron, he spoke. "Ron, good to see you again." He extended his hand.

Ron gripped his left hand tightly around Hermione's as he extended his right hand to shake Mr. Granger's. His hand was shaking and sweaty, and he had to clear his throat before speaking. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Granger… sir." Ron added quickly afterwards.

At that moment, Mrs. Granger walked out of the kitchen. "Ron, it's so nice of you to come." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Granger." Ron said, his voice shaking slightly. He managed to give Mrs. Granger a nervous, quivering smile in return.

"I'm making chicken and potatoes, does that sound alright?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione answered for him. "Ron would eat anything edible."

Ron turned slightly pink. He hoped that the Grangers wouldn't think he was a pig. But he didn't deny Hermione's comment. "Chicken and potatoes sounds really nice, thanks Mrs. Granger."

Mr. Granger spoke up. "Whilst we're waiting for dinner, how about you and I have a talk Ron?"

Ron swallowed nervously. "Uh, sure." Mr. Granger gestured with his head for Ron to join him upstairs, and began walking up. Ron looked over at Hermione desperately. She gently nudged him forward. Ron took one reluctant step and then looked back at her.

"Go," Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine, I promise. He just wants to find out a bit more about you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's lips automatically curved upwards at that. "Ah, the smile returns." Hermione announced. "Now go!"

And with one final push, Ron found himself with stairs in front of him. He swallowed once more and began climbing them, one by one. Mr. Granger was waiting for him on the second landing outside his office.

_Blimey, he has his own office_, Ron thought. The room was large, and sort of split in half. One side had a dentist chair, with a sink and some drawers. Each drawer was neatly labeled –_ toothpastes, toothbrushes, needles, drills, _and some other items that Ron couldn't pronounce. The other side of the room had a red rug on which stood a gleaming desk. Mr. Granger was taking a seat on the chair behind it. The wall behind the desk couldn't be seen. It was covered with shelves of books, stacked neatly. Most of them were related to dental work, but some of them, Ron could see, had to do with science, philosophy, geography. Ron felt intimidated and impressed at the same time.

"Take a seat, Ron." Mr. Granger gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Ron swallowed nervously again as he sat down.

"It's a, uh, nice office here." Ron commented.

Mr. Granger nodded. "Thank you. We have our own dentist office here in case a patient needs urgent work when the office we work in is closed. We tended to Hermione's teeth in here." Mr. Granger automatically smiled when he spoke about Hermione, and the corner of Ron's lip also tilted upwards. Mr. Granger looked over at Ron and Ron's smile immediately faded away. He was very, very nervous.

"So," Mr. Granger said, leaning back against his chair. Ron sat up straight, hoping that may impress Hermione's father. "I guess you're wondering why I've brought you up here."

"Hermione told me you wanted to get to know me," Ron said.

Mr. Granger nodded. "That's true; did she go into detail about what I may want to know?"

Ron shook his head. "No," then, quickly added, "sir."

"Hermione is my only daughter. She's my only child." Ron nodded, already knowing this but assuming that Mr. Granger was saying this for a reason. "She's very special to me, and losing her to any other man is going to be difficult."

Ron swallowed nervously. This was where he was going to be mentioned.

"It's hard for any father, but I think it would be especially hard if you only have one child, and that's it. Hermione and I were very close before she moved to Hogwarts. She… she had trouble making friends, so she stayed close to us. We were her friends."

"Your opinion matters to her very much, sir." Ron told him. "She loves you and Mrs. Granger so much."

"It was upsetting when she moved to Hogwarts. It was hard not to see her every day. We saw her less and less as time went on, but we were happy to know she's happy." Mr. Granger stood up. "Hearing that she's now seeing someone, obviously, we want to make sure he'll make her happy." Ron nodded. Mr. Granger put his hands on the table and put all his body weight on them as he leaned forward. "I know you haven't got a good record, Ron, but will you make sure she's happy?"

Ron nodded. "Absolutely. Blimey, I… I love Hermione so much… and, like you said, I've been a real git- uh, a real… really mean to her at times, but I swear, I won't ever do it again, at least, not intentionally. It kills me to see her in tears, and I never want to be the cause of them, I swear."

Mr. Granger sat down in his chair once more. "Good." Putting his hands behind his head, he leaned back again. "So, what are your intentions?"

Ron swallowed. "My intentions?"

"Yes, your intentions. Do you intend on staying with Hermione? Or are you just going to wait until you've… _deflowered_ her and then run off with her heart and pride and respect?"

"Bloody hell no!" Ron exclaimed before he could even process it. _Oh bloody hell, I've just sworn in front of Mr. Granger… bloody hell! _"Uh… I mean… uh, sorry… no, I would never do that to Hermione. I've waited for her for… _years_, and I'm not just going to chuck her away after all that waiting. I'm in this for the long haul. I won't ever leave her. I love her too much."

"Ron, you know that teenagers, they get so caught up in a relationship, that they think they would never leave them and—"

"I swear, Mr. Granger, I won't ever feel the way I feel about Hermione towards anyone other than her. I honestly can't imagine _anyone_ feeling anything more than what I feel for Hermione. She just… she's incredible… the little things about her make me smile, like the way she taps her quill against the table when she doesn't know what else to do. The way she lets her hair fall in front of her face when she's hiding her smirk. She's beautiful, intelligent, caring, loyal, and so much more… it's scary, what I feel for her, sometimes I'm afraid of how much I love her, but I know that I do, I love her that much, and I doubt it's possible for anyone to love someone more than how much I love Hermione.

"I love Hermione, I really do. I know I may not be the richest, most intelligent guy in the world, and there are times when I can annoy her so much she just wants to scream, and there are times when I make her cry, however unintentionally, but I also know that no one could love Hermione more than I do."

Ron let out a huge breath at the speech he had just made. He had poured out his whole heart to Mr. Granger. He hadn't even said this much to _Hermione_ about how he felt about her! But he had said all this to Mr. Granger, and he vowed that sometime soon, he would say this to Hermione.

Mr. Granger let out a sigh too. "I'm stunned." He said simply. "That was quite a speech."

Ron shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "It's true though."

Mr. Granger nodded. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes." Ron's eyes widened at that. Mr. Granger chuckled. "I know, it sounds cliché, but I honestly can see how much you feel about her just by looking at your face when you gave your speech." Mr. Granger stood up once more and extended his hand. "Nice job, you've won me over. Hermione's made an excellent choice." Ron, relieved yet still shaking, shook Mr. Granger's hand. "I expect dinner should be ready by now, but even if it isn't, I can tell you want to go down and see Hermione."

Ron nodded sheepishly, and walked down the stairs hurriedly. Hermione stood up from the couch she'd been sitting on, and Ron felt something shift in his stomach at the sight of her. She still amazed him, and Ron figured that since it still hasn't gone away after 7 years, it probably won't be going away at all. Hermione ran forward to the stairs and Ron met her halfway.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked

Ron grinned. "Great!" Hermione beamed and put her arms around Ron's neck, pulling him down towards her. Ron's grin turned into a knowing smirk as he waited for the unbelievable sensation he'd feel once Hermione's lips touched his.

Before he could feel it though, there was a cough. Ron quickly pulled back, and saw Mr. Granger halfway down the stairs. "Just because I gave my approval, doesn't mean I want to see inappropriate displays of affection."

"Absolutely not, sir." Ron said. He then leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I was right." Hermione laughed.

Mr. Granger chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. At that moment Mrs. Granger stuck her head out and announced dinner was ready.

Hermione took Ron's hand and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Here's your reward for having the talk with my dad – food."

Ron chuckled. "Can I have another reward too?" he asked, and gave her a small grin.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I'll give it outside right before you leave."

Ron smirked, "Brilliant." And as his stomach rumbled in anticipation of food, Ron's lips curved in anticipation of the kiss he'd get from Hermione later that evening.

**This was the chapter I was most looking forward to writing. I think it kind of shows in my writing. This chapter is a lot better than the previous ones, in my personal opinion. But I want to know what you think. Please review :)**

**Next chapter is the final one!**


	6. The In Laws

**Well, here we are. The final chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been following the story, you guys are great :)**

Every footstep Ron took echoed in his head. His heart pounded just as loudly. Ron was terrified. He didn't know whether it was the most frightening moment in his life, but at the time, it certainly felt like it.

He was now making his way over to the Granger's home, to speak to Mr. Granger.

Today was the day he was going to ask Mr. Granger for his permission to ask Hermione to marry him.

Ron felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of what he was going to do. He was going to ask Hermione to marry him. He was going to ask her to be his wife. He was going to ask her to be the mother of his children. He was going to take a giant step in proving to Hermione he was really growing up. Introducing Hermione as his girlfriend made him sound quite young. Ron thought about attending a ministry ball with Hermione by his side, and introducing her to the ministry officials as his wife, and realised that it certainly made him sound a lot more mature.

"My wife." Ron said aloud as he walked along the footpath. A smile spread on his nervous face. Hermione as his wife…blimey did that sound bloody incredible.

There was just one small problem. He knew that Hermione respected her parents' opinion very much, and that she would want her future husband to ask for her parents' blessing to marry her. Hermione had never told his outright, but she had implied it, and Ron thought that if he were to do this, it would certainly prove that he's not as thick as everyone makes him out to be. The problem was Ron was still nervous around Mr. Granger. He was scared that he'd falter, make some sort of mistake, and everything that he had ever wanted with Hermione would come crashing down.

Ron walked up the pathway, and as he did, recalled some of the moments he had with Hermione on it. He remembered sharing kisses with her on this pathway, before he'd leave to go back to the Burrow. He remembered running down the pathway with her when he'd pick her up for some sort of date, and how they'd laugh gleefully, feeling alive, like normal teenagers. He remembered the feeling he got whenever he'd walk up this pathway, knowing that in just a few moments he'd see Hermione again.

This time though, he wouldn't be seeing her. He was going to see her father… oh bloody hell.

Ron swallowed nervously, and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mrs. Granger answered.

"Ron!" she exclaimed in surprise. "How lovely to see you!" Mrs. Granger looked past Ron, and Ron guessed it was to see where her daughter was. Realising Hermione wasn't there, and Ron was alone, she looked back at him confusedly. "What are you doing here though?"

Ron cleared his throat. "I'm actually here, well, by myself, as you can see. Uh, I came to, er," _It's not too late to back out now_, his mind told him, "talk to Mr. Granger." _You idiot! _Ron ignored the voice in his head, instead, concentrating on Hermione in a wedding dress. _Blimey, she's going to look amazing_, Ron thought, _but she's going to look even better when I take it o_—

"You did?" Mr. Granger was now at the door. Ron's ears turned red. _Bloody hell. You were_ not _just thinking about your wedding night in front of Hermione's parents!_

Ron nodded nervously at Mr. Granger. "I did." Then, realising it would be best to be on your best behavior in this situation, he added, "If that's convenient."

He saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchange a knowing glance, and then Mr. Granger nodded at Ron. "Come on in, we'll talk in my office."

Ron sighed in relief. _Excellent, I've made it into their house. _He walked over to the stairs, and nervously began climbing them. He stumbled on one of them, and with an embarrassing smile on his face, he shrugged and looked down at his feet the rest of the time climbing.

Ron never failed to be in awe when he entered Mr. Granger's office, and this time was no exception. It looked just like it usually did – neat and organised. Ron took his seat in front of Mr. Granger's desk, and swallowed nervously again.

"So, Ron," Mr. Granger began. "What brings you here?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, as you know, Hermione and me have—sorry," Ron cleared his throat, "Hermione and _I_, have been dati-" Ron felt the word dating seemed wrong in this conversation and quickly corrected himself again, "-in a relationship, for quite awhile." Ron thought for a minute. "Four years, I think. Four years in May." Ron nodded, reassuring himself. "Anyway, I remember the first time I came to dinner, you asked me what my intentions were."

Ron paused to look at Mr. Granger, who had a small smile on his face. He nodded, gesturing Ron to continue. "And, I said I wouldn't ever leave her… that I was in the relationship for the long haul… and, I'm ready to, you know… marry her."

Mr. Granger nodded once more.

"So," Ron said casually, even though he was sure his heart was beating faster than he could ever remember it beating. "I was hoping to, er, get your permission to ask Hermione to marry me."

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief. _Good, you're done. It's all up to him now. _He watched Mr. Granger's reaction carefully. He didn't seem shocked or repulsed, which was good. He seemed expressionless, which scared Ron. It was terrifying sitting in that chair, watching someone think over something that would change your whole life, and not knowing what they were thinking.

Ron suddenly thought of Hermione, and how she was probably somewhere in Diagon Alley with Ginny, most likely dragging her into Flourish and Bolts, and realised exactly how much he wanted Mr. Granger to say yes. He had really wanted to marry Hermione for a long, long time. But now, it could actually happen, it was so close, he could almost reach it, and he could just feel how much he wanted Hermione to be his wife.

Mr. Granger still had not said anything. Ron was beginning to panic. "Sir, please let me say-"

"When you said you're ready to marry her," Mr. Granger began at the same time, and Ron fell silent immediately. "Do you mean that you've spent your time trying to face the fact that you'll have to marry her eventually because you swore you won't leave her?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't mean I'm ready to marry her because I _have_ to!" Ron couldn't believe that the entire time Mr. Granger was silent was because he was considering Ron's wording, not the fact that he wanted to marry Hermione! "I want to marry her, really. I've wanted to marry her for years! Even before we were together! I'm ready now because, I felt, even though Hermione and I knew each other since we were 11, we shouldn't rush into this, and we should wait until we're older, until we've got jobs, and can support each other."

Mr. Granger nodded, a smile on his face. Ron didn't know whether that was good or bad. He swallowed nervously. "We're both 22 now, and, some might say that's still too young, it wasn't for some people, and… I think that Hermione and I can agree with them… the people that disagreed with the fact that 22 was young, I mean." Ron clarified, his ears slightly red.

"How will you support each other?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron was ready for this. "Well, as you know, I've got a job in the Auror department, something like a police officer to you guys, Hermione told me. And, it's a really good job, it makes me happy, and you get payed well too, which is good. I've gotten a promotion recently, so I've got enough money to keep us warm and well-fed, and keeping me well-fed is a hard job." Ron tried to chuckle, but found it hard when his heart was pounding at such a rapid speed.

"And you know Hermione's an amazing girl," Ron said, and immediately felt calmer than he was before, purely because he could talk about Hermione to anyone anywhere at anytime without stopping. "She's incredible, she's doing all that work with magical creatures, giving them rights, helping them live better, and she's going to be rewarded for it with a promotion soon, I just know it. We're both in great places in our couriers, and I think—I know—we've got enough to have good lives.

"And I'm not just going to support her financially," Ron continued, "I'm going to support her through everything she does, just like she does for me. I'm going to care for her when she's sick, hug her when she needs some cheering up, and just… be there for her, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Mr. Granger said, smiling. Ron felt his ears turn redder. He wasn't meant to add the 'you know'.

"So, uh," Ron continued, "I was wondering, if… if you'll let me ask Hermione to marry me?"

Mr. Granger stood up. "A father only wants the best for his children, and that's no exception when it comes to Hermione for me. I've known you for quite a long time. I know who you are."

Ron swallowed. That certainly wasn't a good thing.

"You're a fine young man, Ron Weasley." Mr. Granger said. Ron looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you, sir."

"The only things I was concerned about when it came to you, was if you'd support her, respect her, and love her." Mr. Granger told him.

Ron looked up. "You don't need to worry about those, especially the last one. I'm never going to stop loving her. Ever. And I'm going to do everything I can to support her, always, and make sure she's got the best she can, because that's what she deserves. And respect her… I've respected her from the moment I became her friend, even though I may not have shown it."

"You didn't need to explain yourself, but I do appreciate that speech anyway." Mr. Granger said. "The minute you showed up at our door, telling us you'd like to talk to me, I knew what you were going to ask."

Ron nodded calmly, though he was anything but.

"I also knew what I was going to answer."

Ron felt everything freeze. He sat still as he waited for Mr. Granger to continue. The only thing moving inside him was his heart, which was pounding away.

"If I have to give my daughter away to someone, I'm glad that that man is you."

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at Mr. Granger, hoping for him to clarify what he said. Mr. Granger gave him a smirk and a quick nod. Ron let out a huge breath and let a huge smile spread on his face. "Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

Mr. Granger chuckled as Ron stood up and began shaking his hand quickly in gratitude. "I'd tell you good luck for the proposal, but you won't need it."

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

Mr. Granger smiled. "I know she'll say yes anyway. We're going to be related."

_Blimey, related to Mr. Granger_, Ron thought. _I will be, won't I? Weird._

"You know Ron," Mr. Granger said, "I had a feeling about you from the moment I met you. I could tell that you were someone to keep an eye on."

Ron paused. "In a good way, or bad way?"

Mr. Granger chuckled. "In a good way. I believed that there was something special about you, that there was something in particular about your relationship with Hermione that was different to the relationship she had with anyone else."

And after eleven years of wondering, Ron finally discovered what ignited behind Mr. Granger's eyes when he first met him.

**And so we've come, as we must, to the end. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. It's given me a lot of confidence, and the ability to improve my writing. If you're interested in reading any upcoming works of mine, check my profile, because I'll be updating it with brief bits of information on my upcoming stories. I'm going to be submitting another fan fiction of mine to my teacher, so when I write it, I'll put it up here to get your feedback on it, and that'll be around mid-June.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read this story. I'd love for you to review one more time, just to tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story in general. :)**

**Thanks everyone!**

**- Sasha**


End file.
